1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a color filter substrate and a method of manufacturing a display device by using the color filter substrate, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a color filter substrate applicable to high resolution and a method of manufacturing a display device by using the color filter substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (“LED”) is a device that converts an electric signal to light such as infrared rays, visible light, etc. by using characteristics of a compound semiconductor. The LED is widely used for home appliances, a remote controller, an electronic board, various kinds of automation apparatuses, etc. Recently, the LED is utilized in a wide range of fields of an electronic device from a miniaturized hand-held electronic device to a large-scale display device, and a use range of the LED is gradually extending.
In such an electronic device including the LED, a color filter substrate is provided to a display device to which the LED is applied to easily produce colors. The color filter substrate may be manufactured by using photolithography on a thin film substrate.